Sacrifice of the Night
by It's Because I'm EMO
Summary: When Olivia and Elliot are plunged into an alternate universe Olivia is captured by a creature of the night. Elliot begins a frantic search to save her,but is she the one whose really in danger or is it him?EO of course because it's my religion.
1. Night

Author's note: This is yes a supernatural fic, I tried to write a supernatural SVU story before but I don't feel like it was my best writing. Anyways this story isn't much like that one, and anyways this one is for Halloween because we need a bit of the supernatural this time of year. Well anywho I'll update this story if I get a good number of people who want me to, so heehee make sure to review. (Evil aren't I?)

Disclaimer: Well once again lets state the sad and obvious truth, I don't own or claim Law and Order SVU and never will unless Wolf decides to give me a nice little birthday present, which as we all know is regrettably unlikely.

"Do you need a drive home 'Liv?" Elliot asked stealing a sideways glance at her as he gathered up all his papers.

Olivia smiled at him but shook her head, she needed sometime to herself after being undercover for so long. It was odd she had thought that she'd want more company after all the lonely days she'd spent but if anything now being around old friends made her feel strange and uncomfortable. It was like they were always watching her, trying to guess in how many ways she'd changed, trying to pinpoint her weaknesses.

Elliot didn't pick up that she was feeling uncomfortable though, their time apart though it hadn't weakened their bond had made it hard to remember the little things about her he used to be able to tune in on.

He made his way back to his house forgetting temporarily about Olivia. Tomorrow was his day with his kids and he was more focused on that. He had the day off from work anyways so he wanted to be well rested so he could spend the whole day with them. It wasn't even that late by the time he got in back to his home but a crescent moon had still managed to appear in the sky casting a luminous orange light across the smog and clouds.

Meanwhile Olivia was also just arriving at her apartment, though not so eager to sleep. She'd never been one for nightmares but lately she'd been having them every night, though when she awoke she could never remember anything from them except for seeing a brief image of herself, though much younger and somehow with a dark aura about her.

XXXXXXX

Elliot settled down into bed, he fell asleep fast and felt himself being plunged into dreams. His dreams were the same as always either of his children or the cases he'd been working on that day. He seemed to awake quickly like one of those nights where it feels like you blinked and then suddenly it's the next day. His hand scrambled for his alarm clock, it was ten am. Usually since he was so used to waking up early he'd wake up before his alarm clock but he didn't think much of it.

No light washed threw his curtains, he silently walked towards his window and opened them, outside there was nothing but night. The full moon hung in the sky casting an eerie light upon the buildings, but that was the only light the buildings were all dark and barely anything could be seen for miles.

He felt his body jerk slightly, feeling the deep darkness that seemed to cover him like a blanket. It was like his body was trying to tell him all had gone wrong, if only there was some light then he could further investigate his surroundings. He had to try to contact someone see if they knew what was going on; perhaps there'd been a city wide black out? But then his alarm clock ran on a battery and said it was ten am…He searched in the darkness for his cell phone eventually finding it on his bedside table.

He almost started calling Dani's number but wasn't sure if she'd pick up and instead chose Olivia's.

"Hello?" Came Olivia's voice from the other side of the phone.

"It's me."

"I was about to call you…" she said then laughed uncomfortably, "Has there been like a solar eclipse and citywide blackout at the same time, please tell me you know what the hell is going on."

Elliot sighed; she didn't know anymore than he did, he tried for a second to squeeze his eyes shut willing himself to wake up. After all it could have just been some strange dream.

"Elliot you still there?"

"Yeah…just thinking that's all." He gazed out the window for a second looking to see if he could make out any shapes, "Hang on a sec 'Liv I'm gonna see if I can spot my car and then if I can I'll drive to your place OK?"

"How do you expect to find it exactly?"

"The light from my cell should do."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye." He hung up the phone but then turned it back on remember he was going to need its light. He found his coat a flung it on then swiftly left his home. It wasn't hard to find his car, it was in the exact same place he had left it, and he made sure he had his keys then opened the door.

It was a bit slow driving to Olivia's apartment because the only light was coming from his car and the moon above so when he did get there he ran up all the steps to her apartment. He knocked on her door a few times, and Olivia in turn peaked through the spy hole to make sure it was him, but the darkness made it impossible to see much more than his siluette. And she hadn't seen anyone since she'd awoken. In fact she started to get the feeling she and Elliot were the only ones in the city, but perhaps it was her intuition but something told her otherwise. It was almost like she could feel a far off but approaching presence, and every so often she swore she could see shadows of people on street.

She opened the door for him and he stepped in awkwardly, he had his cell open and turned on, it cast a bright light around them. "Common I think I have some flashlights in my cupboards for emergences." She said ushering him in. He smiled at her warmly thankful that he wasn't alone anymore.

"So I guess you haven't heard from anyone else then?" She asked once she'd retrieved a couple of flashlights from the highest shelf.

Elliot shook his head, "I haven't called anyone except you yet though, so maybe we should try calling the captain?"

"No I've already called everyone we know, no answers from anyone." Olivia explained well messaging her temples.

Elliot sighed in frustration, he hadn't for one moment been frightened, there was after all some logical explanation for what was going on, what was frustrating him was that he didn't know what it was. Olivia on the other hand looked calm, but in a way that it was only so because she was too tired to be frightened. The flashlights were a comfort though; they made the darkness more bearable.

"What're we gonna do then 'Liv?" Elliot asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"I don't know maybe it's just one of those things where one of us is dreaming and once they wake up it'll all be over."

"I don't think so, I don't feel like I'm just part of a dream, I feel real and I've been trying really hard and all but I cant seem to wake up."

"Same here, I just wish I knew what the hell was going on." Olivia muttered. She walked slowly towards the closest window, she shown the light outside hopping perhaps someone else would see it and come to find her.

It was then that she saw them creatures that had hid in the darkness, they were hard to spot but they were definitely there. Some looked like savage animals well others looked human, she automatically switched the light off but it was too late they'd seen her. Elliot hadn't noticed anything so she tried to regain her calm, besides she must have imagined them otherwise Elliot would have seen them when he drove over, unless perhaps they'd only just arrived.

But it was too late they'd seen her, and they wanted her, they wanted her life force, they wanted freedom from their world and they knew that she was the ticket out. And so they crept, silently, the creatures of the night towards their prey, some flew well others snuck through the apartment building. Their gathering presences were soon noticed by a far greater one, and he too came in search of Olivia because he too wanted out.

"Elliot do you feel like were being watched?" She asked, years of being a cop had helped her develop a sort of sixth sense for these things. Elliot nodded, "Quickly let's hide somewhere."

They locked themselves in Olivia's room and each started trying to get into her walk-in closet, Elliot went in first. They could hear the doors to her apartment being broken and the windows being smashed, Olivia decided not to get in knowing full well that if they hide together they'd both be found. She stood there awaiting her doom, and then they came.

All at once the creatures she'd shown light on outside came rushing in, for a moment she thought one of them would carry out her doom but then he came. The greater presence had arrived. The creatures of the night fled from him deciding their lives were more important to them than escape. Elliot tried pushing the door open to save Olivia but she was standing against it.

He could barely make out anything, Olivia's flashlight was beginning to dim and he had only a small crack to look through. He could just make out the siluette of the greater presence, a man in dark clothing but that was all. The man walked closer to Olivia who remained still.

He knocked her out swiftly with a single punch to the head and then gathered her in his arms. Her flashlight flickered a few times before it went out and Elliot was thrust into complete darkness. And then he knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When he came to he was no longer in darkness, a blue light enveloped Olivia's closet, he couldn't help it he touched the light, it was like it had called to him, begged him to feel the light. Elliot blinked, all of the sudden he was in a field, above him the full moon shown brightly. The_ full_ moon. When he had initially gone to bed it had been a crescent moon. There were now what seemed like millions of stars in the sky although none formed any constellations that he knew, they looked random a pointless like a lawn ornament that nobody notices. But they gave more light to his surroundings, he was in a field and off in the distance there were trees, but other than that nothing stood out to him.

For a long time he sat alone in the field his mind devoid of any thoughts. But after an hour or so that grew tiresome, his thoughts began drifting to Olivia, what exactly had taken her? He felt finally a surge of panic go through him, until then he had not once felt scared it had felt surreal like it really was just a nightmare, but somehow he knew Olivia wasn't his imagination, she was captured by something dark and evil. He felt like a child, like he should cry himself to sleep again. But as much as he tried he couldn't bring himself to cry and waste anymore time, not well Olivia was in danger, he had to go and find her, he owed her that much after all she had sacrificed herself to the creatures so that they wouldn't find him.

He got to his feet slowly, breathing in the cool night air he began to walk towards the distant trees. He walked for hours even after he'd reached the forest and never stopped, it was like he couldn't not when Olivia was in danger.

Another person walked the forest, she sensed Elliot's approach, and perhaps she thought he was the one she'd been waiting for. She ran about the trees towards his aura, he could hear her approach but did not change his course; he couldn't stop not until Olivia was found. He had to save her, he couldn't lose something he loved as much as her.

He saw her and for a minute thought it was Olivia and called her name, the woman seemed to all at once stop and stiffen her back. Elliot continued walking towards her not daring to stop or turn around, he thought that she was Olivia, but when finally he was close enough to see the woman fully he saw he was mistaken. She did look like Olivia but much younger like Olivia must have looked like in her twenties with long brown hair, the eyes were the same shape and color as Olivia's too but he could see something in the woman's eyes that told him she was a different person, perhaps he knew Olivia too well.

The woman knew he was not of her world, and for a minute she wanted to take his life force so she could escape into his world but then she remembered only one life force could free her, nevertheless he could and would help her reach her goal, of that she was sure.

Author's note: Okidoke tell me what you thought of my little festive fic, I'll update as long as people review and want me to, I know review whoring but alas I'm a review whore so this is to be expected. Anyways constructive criticism is welcome, and so is praise, but if it sucks do feel free to tell me. I know not many people are huge fans of mixing L&O SVU with supernatural but hopefully you're open minded to this sort of thing, anyways please do review and tell me if you would like to see any other characters besides Olivia and Elliot in this story. Bye-bye now.


	2. The Good Neighbors

Author's note: cough well that took longer than I had hoped to update but I decided to finally get off my teenage arse and do some "quality" writting, whether or not it actually turned out to be quality is another story, but lets cross our fingers and hope for the best. I'm going to take this chance to obsess over the complications in my life, you see halloween this year falls on a tuesday...you heard me right now aside from this being Dickies best chance to make a sexy halloween episode involving sex and alcohol on the detectives parts(which I dont think is going to happen) it is also the episode where Olivia returns. However, do I go partying and possibly get drunk for the first time (okay maybe not the drunk part but it has to happen sometime within my highschool years) or stay home like any good little fan would do and watch Olivia return? I might leave it up to my over protective parents, since it's a school night they might not let me party so if they dont I watch SVU if they do however I have be strong and miss it so I can party with my bestest pals and a bunch of people I dont know...but nevertheless if you have any suggestions for my little problem please do give them to me, and no I cant videotape the show, sadly.

Erm anyways, that just goes to show how bad of an obsessed fan I've become though I pretend not to have a problem around friends so they dont get worried, it's almost as bad as my coffee addictive and as they say SVU is my cocaine. Anyways enough of this now you can actually get onto reading (AND REVIEWING BECAUSE I'M SUCH A REVIEW WHORE!) this next slightly short chapter of mine...

Disclaimer: Oh believe me I wish I owned them but sadly I dont, I mean who knows what kind of chaos I'd create if I owned the show, at the very least I'd do what everyone wants Dick to do and make Elliot wake up in Olivia's bed unable to remember the previous night hehehe...

_Wake up..._

_The woman is whispering, the trees around me are fading maybe she's just a dream, maybe this forest is just a dream, but I can feel myself coming back to consciousness, that forest I was just in, was only a dream._

_Am I still in the closet…light's filtering through, finally, but is it sunlight? Confusing, nothing is certain, but her voice echoing across the planes, she's calling me telling me to wake up. _

_Open your eyes…_

_She's talking to me, but who is she? Must wake up I must open my eyes but I can't, I must listen to her and wake up but I wont, my body refuses, so let me sleep a little while longer…But she's shaking me pulling me back into consciousness._

"Wake up!" The woman frantically whispered in Elliot's ear, she could feel him responding but he was only semi conscious. She swallowed, perhaps it had been a bad idea to enter his dreams, but regardless that was all in the past now.

"Nnnugh." He groaned, though he could feel his dreams drifting off and away, and then his eyes fluttered open, he almost gave a start at the woman's face staring down at his, he felt sore all over, which considering the fact that he'd slept in a closet about half his size was quite understandable. The woman though looked strikingly like Olivia, but like she would have appeared in her twenties with much longer brown hair.

She stood up herself and offered him a hand but he ignored it and used the wall for support in getting up. It was day, or at least it looked like it, light washed in through the window. He looked around, he was still in Olivia's room, but then where was Olivia? It took awhile for him to remember…

"Who are you?" He asked the woman suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I am many things to many people but I see no reason to tell you who I am."

He groaned feeling slightly annoyed, "What do you want from me then?"

"I've seen a glimpse of you in her dreams… you must be her lover, so you can help me."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Elliot questioned feeling completely confused, he had no lover. Kathy had long since gone and left him behind…

"Olivia, I entered her dreams just as I entered yours a few minutes ago, do you remember it? We just saw each other, you were dreaming of walking in a field under the moonlight and of reaching a forest…"

"Olivia my lover? Yeah I wish." But immediately regretted those words, he wished, "Anyways before I dreamt or whatever I saw a blue light, what was that?"

"That… was the door you were just stepping out of it, Olivia's closet is a door between the worlds… so you're not her lover, but then what is your relationship towards her?"

"I'm a cop, she's my partner."

"Ah."

"The world me and Olivia were in though, what was that?"

"It's a world on a parallel dimension to this one and there are a few doors here and there that lead to it… some consider it the nightmare realm, but in truth it's the fairy world."

"Right, fairies?" he responded with a small smile.

"Don't laugh, they might hear you, besides call them the good neighbors if you must but nothing else, they're dangerous mark my words, anyways there's more than just fairies there, anything from vampires to werewolves awaits you if you go back there."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well for starters your in Olivia's house, and trust me you two didn't have sex in her closet _and_ Olivia isn't here, a creature from the fairy world took her, and she's still there." She said with a small smile of contentment, "but don't believe me, that's fine with me of course, but just think of Olivia and what her captors are doing to her, new methods of torture maybe? Or sacrifice, not all creatures can enter your world they need to drink the blood of someone from your world to do it. Then again maybe she's already dead."

"Olivia…oh god…but then who are you and why's this any of your business?"

"I'm looking for Olivia too, I've been waiting so long for her to enter my world, I'm her too, it's a bit hard to explain but for every world there's a copy of you, as there is for every single human, but the same rule doesn't apply for fairies. Either way don't think me and her have the same souls we don't, she may be me but she doesn't mean anything I just need her so that I can leave my world whenever I want."

"I'm not sure I follow but I suppose it doesn't matter, how do I find Olivia?"

"Don't worry about that for now, it's already 10 o'clock, don't you have work to go to?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right and forget about 'Liv? Listen I don't what your motives are and frankly I don't want to find out, just tell me how to get back to the otherworld."

"No, and don't try that closet it's not going to work unless something of the fairy world touches it. Go to work or whatever it is you have planned for today, if I find anything out about Olivia I will tell you, you're going to have to trust me because I'm the only way you can get back to the fairy world." And with that she was gone washed away in a blue light, she must have touched the closet, Elliot scrambled up and after her but to know avail she was gone along with his only chance of finding Olivia.

What was he supposed to do? Go ahead and live his normal life well he waited forever for the woman to return? And then he remembered, his children, it was his day with them, but unlike Olivia they were in no mortal danger. All the things that had just happened were so confusing, and besides how had he entered the otherworld in the first place? Why did the woman bother with talking to him? He slowly walked around Olivia's apartment trying to figure it all out.

He couldn't report this, somehow he knew that fairies and the government didn't mix the "good neighbors" as the woman had called them somehow seemed stronger than any of Munch's black helicopters, or at least stronger to be fair Munch could actually be right about his government conspiracies. His children needed him and for all he knew there really was no way to save Olivia until the woman had returned… And so he drove to his house and gathered his things readying himself for a day with his kids.

XXXXXXXXX

Her eyes fluttered open, and adjusted to a dim light, nothing seemed to register at first, she knew there was someone close by, watching her but her intuition hadn't yet kicked in and told her to freak out. The thing watched her amused but he knew she wouldn't be scared; he'd made sure they sprinkled their dust onto her before she awoke.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" the creature asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Good I wouldn't want such a pretty thing like you to feel sick as sometimes happens to humans who don't belong in this world." He said smiling, he gently stroked her face, he almost looked human, but something was different like he had a different aura about him, he was handsome though, very much so.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the king of the good neighbors, or the fairy people, and you my darling if you say yes are the queen." He said smiling at her confusion, "Every so often once one queen grows old I must find a new one, and they cant be fairy for as you can understand it would get terribly boring to be with the same person for all of eternity…but rest assured you can say no."

"Then no."

"Very well, I have no choice but to let you be even though I am disappointed, anyways you'll have to stay with the fairies for a little while, our enemies have put this world under war and at a dangerous time as Halloween approaches when the doors between our worlds open without sacrifice…if you leave for your world you'll put yourself in danger, the enemies will come and take your soul and you will simply cease to exist…I know it's hard for you to focus right now, but do you understand?"

"I think so, anyways I don't know how to get back to my world, there's no point really."

"Good." He said smiling, the dust was working, she wasn't rebelling as he had expected, perhaps he wouldn't be responsible for her soul being eaten, perhaps she would survive, though nothing seemed certain anymore. He sighed, perhaps if he was lucky he'd find a different candidate for queen. But they were rissing under the rein of the creature he'd faught off so long, everyone was going to be in danger soon, including him unless sacrifices were made, but the fairy king knew they would be costly. He gazed down at Olivia the fairy dust had made her sleepy and he could see her nodding off, he was in complete control of her, but it was for the best, for her protection.

Author's note: Okay so you simply must review, but more importantly somebody out there has to help me with my dilema, do i party on halloween or watch SVU?!! It's almost inhumain for them to have halloween and SVU on the same night...erm yeah...REVIEW BWAHAHAHAHA or surrender to my teenage angst!


	3. One or Millions?

Author's note: DON'T WORRY! Despite my previous worries I always knew I was a true SVU fan and would wathc the eppy in the end, OLIVIA MOANED ELLIOT'S NAME IN HER SLEEP!!!! Omg I had fits of laughter throughout the eppy I'm one of those ppl who laugh at all the inappropriate and really intense moments which is why I watch SVU alone. I couldn't help but laugh whenever the man of Olivia's dreams appeared or was mentioned. Being a canadian though the TV ppl have decided I'm not special enough to see the preview for the next eppy (I know a sad) thing but it doesn't matter if Dani and Elliot kiss because guess what? Halloweens eppy was the closest thing to EO EVER shown on SVU, besides I'm sure Elliot will come round and have passionate sex with Olivia one way ro another, oh it'll be a sexy love triangle! Really with the last eppy though I'm sure the gods of EO (my religion) are quite pleased, and have magickal plans for EO. Anyways this author's note might just be as long as the story itself, which by the way you must review, for the sake of me keeping my sanity, and well so that I update, which as you know is somewaht important for any young lady such as myself, right moving on.

Disclaimer: Oh if only they were mine, then the gods of EO would truly be happy, but alas no I cant claim them they belong to our dearest Dick Wolf or Dickie as I prefer calling him. But I'm working on getting santa to buy me the show for christmas, remind me to update you on how that's going.

A day with his kids it comes and goes, Elliot was happy well it lasted it distracted him from his problems, but it passed. He went to Olivia's apartment, was it strange that he had the keys to it? No of course she was in the end his best friend, as for his best friend's double she seemed to still be off in the otherworld, but somehow he hadn't expected her to have returned yet.

Cragen would be worrying about Olivia, wondering why she wasn't at work, Munch probably already had a thousand and one conspiracies to explain her absence at work but Elliot knew none would come close to the truth. Munch believed in a lot of things but fairies? That was a bit of a stretch.

So what then? Did he forever wait for the woman to return, or did he go looking for her and find his own way into the otherworld without her help. Yes certainly the later, he'd research it, there was bound to be plenty of legends on how to reach the otherworld. He sighed and went to his own house to look up fairy lore on the internet, it all seemed too childish, to impossible. It was after all seemingly out of a fairytale.

Most sites instructed him to dance around a fairy mound or something but it sounded a bit stupid he sighed, why was it that no where on the internet did anyone have a site that might actually help a person? He had to get back to that world; he'd done it somehow before hadn't he? But he'd just been sleeping then, though the borders between the worlds were supposed to be thin around Halloween, perhaps they were especially so in his dreams.

He lay on his bed willing sleep to come to him until he drifted off.

XXXXXXXXX

"Why would I give you her?" The king asked.

"She is me, she is part of me, she rightfully is mine." The woman responded eyeing Olivia's sleeping form.

"You just want to use her as part of some sick game, do something noble and pure for once in your worthless life Olivia!"

Olivia's double looked taken back, "You dare call me by my name? Well whatever, you know as well as I do that the great one will not cease his attack on your people and soon earth unless she is sacrificed, it's her or the rest of us, one death or millions."

"Why must it be her, why must sacrifices always be made? Why don't we do something useful and just kill the bastard?"

"It cannot be killed." The woman responded, "You know that as well as I…but besides this eternal night cant last forever, the two worlds must unite and we need a soul to glue the two worlds together, rather it needs a soul, otherwise it will destroy both worlds, forever."

"Why though? What of this God or Goddess you humans always talk about why hasn't it come and destroy our enemy yet?"

"Perhaps nothing divine really exist, perhaps the divine does either way it doesn't seem able to enter our worlds anymore, if it ever could, our enemy though evil as it is it is also part of a great legend."

"Of course you believe this thing is everything bad that the divine being allows to exist why, to keep the balance and who cares if an innocent soul is lost along the way?"

The woman nodded gravely and then responded, "Yes, it is either that or millions of souls cease to exist, one soul or millions you choose but mark my words I'm bringing another earthling back with me next time and he will help me in getting Olivia back form your grasp."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep didn't bring him back when he awoke it was day and he was still on earth, he sighed and trudged himself to work, Munch was there with Casey. They kept on looking back and forth at each other and finally when Fin arrived the two disappeared off somewhere.

"You hear from 'Liv lately?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah she's just sick, I saw her this morning."

"Why hasn't she called in or anything the Caps' worried."

"Dunno the phone kept on ringing but we could seem to find it." Elliot said smirking.

"So you're saying she hasn't called in because, she cant find a phone, and doesn't want to use someone else's phone?"

"I guess I dunno, she's always been a bit odd." Elliot responded.

"Well you're obviously a loving partner but whatever where'd Munch and Casey go."

"Dunno." Elliot said, frankly he didn't care, he knew just as well as Fin knew and the whole squad knew for that matter what they were doing but no one ever said anything. No one was really gossipy anyways they had bigger things to worry about then why Munch and Casey always had corresponding sick days.

"You seem to be using that word a lot lately."

"Yeah I guess…anyways learn any more 'bout the current case."

"Casey's taken it to court, you have some paperwork to do and you need to make an appearance in court on Friday."

Cragen came in and walked up to the two detectives, "Either of you hear from 'Liv?"

"Yeah she's sick, I'll go see her at lunch and tell her to call in."

Cragen shrugged, "At this rate she wont have any sick days left." He said before walking back to his office with an ever pissed look on his face. Elliot wasn't sure how exactly he was going to get Olivia to call seeing as she wasn't even in the same world. He wanted her back, he needed her back, he couldn't lose her not again. She was all he had left, he wasn't even sure of his feelings for her anymore. When she was with him, she was a friend, one of the guys, the kind of person you know is always there for you on an emotional level but also able to watch the big game and go to the bar with you at any given time. But it was only when she was gone that she was like a lover, something closer than friend or sibling, she was like a part of him that a big hole in his heart. He never admitted not once, that he had feelings for her, he wasn't quite sure if he did or not, maybe he didn't maybe she was just his best friend and he missed her.

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke, only this time no one was around her, she could tell she was in a dark cell but nothing more. Her mind was clearer than last time, the dust was warring off. She tried focusing on how it was she got there, and at first nothing came to her. She thought for a while then remembered, she'd been knocked unconscious, whatever did that to her had to have brought her to the cell. She vaguely remembered her conversation with the fairy king; he had wanted her to be his queen.

Even though her mind wasn't clear she knew that wasn't a good idea, besides she was already in love even if she wasn't in a relationship. She steadied her growing nerves, despite what she'd said earlier she did want to escape. But what if what the King had said was true and leaving would only put her in more danger? She didn't have the strength or mental focus to escape anyways, they'd obviously drugged her.

She utterly helpless, she was just waiting for the king to return, and then what? Did he kill her or show her the way back to her home. She numbly felt her belt and her pockets for her gun but to no avail, they'd either taken it when they'd captured her or she had just forgotten to bring it with her.

She lay in her cell enveloped by the near darkness. She awaited the king and whatever grievances he brought with him, but didn't scare, it didn't matter really whether she lived or she died. The world didn't care it would live and grow without her and in a strange way it was somewhat comforting. She knew people would miss her if she died, but they would live on and everything would keep on spinning around on the circle of life.

She sighed, she wasn't about to let herself die though, regardless, she had a life and even though it didn't matter in the greater scheme of things it certainly mattered to her, and she had yet to accomplish her life's goal, whatever exactly it was supposed to be.

Author's note: Well I'm going to have to review whore again, REVIEW I SAY REVIEW, if you love me or if you actually want me to update this story of course if you dont I'll completly understand and cease to write this story, and return to writting silly parodies.


	4. Mistakes

Author's note: okay this is a very short chapter, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Anyways hopefully this'll please the gods of EO…hopefully.

Disclaimer: Okay new plan, I send a nice little letter to Dick Wolf asking him for his show, yes then I'll definitely own it…until then Dickie stills owns law and order SVU and unfortunately I cant claim it…oh well.

In the universe there are many evils, well some are left to grow others are fought but there's no winning. Of course you may believe that good will prevail but a wise woman once said, even when we win we don't. And besides a perfect world isn't what were after, we don't need a heaven on earth, we just need earth, we need challenge but does that mean we let evil roam free? No of course we need to in the end create the delicate balance of things.

The fairy King had been after love, true love but instead the woman he'd sought after was now being brought to the 'alter' to be the sacrifice of the night. Fun. That's what he'd been trying to have, but somehow he'd brought death unto a woman, who he knew full well had plenty of good things to offer the world. Her world, she didn't even get the honor of dying there, being buried there now no one would find her, she'd disappear into oblivion.

The Kind clenched his fists trying to stay calm, grown men weren't supposed to cry; they weren't supposed to screw up like he did…What was he, some all powerful immortal being? Where had that ever gotten him anyways, into a giant war? Great. He turned towards the woman, the double of the sacrifice of the night, she didn't care about her double so why did he? The woman stared back at him questioningly. She grumbled, "Her name's Olivia by the way, and Olivia's the sacrifice I take it? Because if she's not you know were-"

"We're screwed." He muttered. Thinking of Olivia and how much he had screwed up, he knew if he couldn't sacrifice her everyone was doomed but his conscience, if he really did have a soul, told it was still wrong. "We're screwed." He repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When you lose something important you're supposed to retrace your steps until you find it again. Somehow that didn't seem to apply to Elliot he'd tried retracing his steps but he couldn't get back to that world, had it even been real? Maybe Olivia was just…visiting a friend?

He couldn't lose her. Not again, she'd off and disappeared too many times now, he couldn't let her go this time. He'd sacrifice himself to find her again, she was all he had, and she was his everything.

He regularly visited her apartment every day, by the third day he lay exhausted on her bed. He felt so old, maybe he was growing old, but he didn't want to he wanted to stay with the force, along side Olivia for as long as he could. He didn't want to grow cynical like Munch even though he knew he already was, slowly but surely.

He got off the bed and walked slowly towards her closet, he banged the back of it, trying to smash open a door to the otherworld even though he knew it would just lead to the next apartment. He felt tears prickling his eyes, "Open godamnit!" He yelled in frustration. He took a few deep breathes, and shut his eyes tightly, "Please open…" He begged silently, but nothing happened. He'd find a way to open the door, he'd done it before and would do it again it was just a matter of time, what he really needed was a little magick.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything passed by in a blur, half hearted sorrys, prays muttered by someone close by. But nothing registered Olivia's head felt like it had been split in two, she didn't know what was causing her such pain and she tried asking but the words wouldn't come out and her body was beginning to give into the pain. She couldn't be dying could she? No she knew she wasn't something far different was going on…

Her mind was spinning, she managed to focus on a face that usually was starring at her, the one who was muttering sorry again and again. He looked handsome but quickly faded from her view. She tried staying conscious she knew she couldn't let sleep take her for then she'd surely die.

She tried yelling, calling for help but just opening her mouth seemed to bring her great pain. She looked pleadingly at the man staring down at her, his eyes showed his love but he didn't do anything, "I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to end this way…just sleep, it'll be easier that way…so you wont feel anything."

Her eyes must have showed confusing because he began to explain himself, "I'm sorry but you have to be the hero here…you have to sacrifice yourself, I know this wasn't your choice but I'm cure you'd have done this anyway." He said with a small smile, "I watched you before you came to this world I know what kind of person you were, what you did for your world and I wish you could keep on doing that but if you don't everyone will die do you understand, blink twice if yes."

She didn't blink, she didn't understand. "I…you…The darkness is at war with my people it was banished by a greater being from the land of gods long ago, it's in essence, the devil, the titans banished by the gods, the bad karma, darkness at the edge of light, the evil of every religion you know and the only way to end to war is to give it your soul, because, it knows the good people would lose so much if you died…but it's the only way. If you don't get sacrificed and ultimately erased from existence, everything will be erased."

This was getting to be too much, was it just some joke…no somehow she knew it wasn't, everything was about to end, maybe not for the rest of the world but for her, and even if the world could survive without her she would still die, it wouldn't change the fact that her soul was about to be eaten by some monster from the beginning of time. This time she blinked twice, too numb to really care, too numb to pray there was some other way, the man was right she'd have chosen this fate if she'd been asked, the world was worth more than her.

Her heart felt like a stone inside her body, she'd never been sure if people really had souls but it certainly felt like she did now. It was like there was a burning fire within her, and now it was going to be snuffed out. People would miss her, and whether or not some afterlife existed they wouldn't be seeing her there, she wouldn't exist. It felt lonely, but the pain in her head almost numbed her to all emotions… This was it, this was the end all and somehow it felt right, she was going to do something truly good for the universe, this was her life's goal, her raison d'etre.

Author's note: Okay you know I'm gonna ask you to review again, because I know you will if you love me, constructive criticism is welcome but please _no flames_. Oh what a review whore I am, don't you love it? Well this chapter was strangely short it appears I'm suffering from a terrible disease known as "writer's block"...now what to do 'bout that eh?


	5. He's back

Author's note: Teehee, I have come up with a devilish plan to make this story much longer than I intended, originally it was going to be very short but now not so much. Now as always read and review. But review lots, or else this story will be short after all. BUT on to equally important matters like the fact that Olivia is way jealous of Dani! And was I the only one who wishes that Dani had been hit by victors car! I was like totally dissapointed, oh gee great lady you killed the guy, now why couldn't he have killed her instead of magically being shot and swerving off at the last second. Poor Olivia the man of her dreams is trying to replace her but you know I'm sure the great gods of EO have a plan and can fix this, right? Well I have come up with a plan to incorperate Dani into my story, oh you shall see bwahahaha!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them! Honestly, I really should I mean okay so there'd be more Elliot shirtless and Olivia making out with him, but who ever said that was a bad thing? Okay well point be I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters.

_Death is so much colder than you'd have thought. It's like the icy tides are sweeping towards you, taking you out to sea and your inevitable doom. People say that dying is easy, painless, but it's not. But it's the knowledge that your life will end that really gets you, that there's not going to be any more chapters. It's not just that, it's the fear of what happens next, or what doesn't. _

_Now I'm somewhere in the middle, the current of death is tugging at my sleeves and I can feel it as my soul, my subtle fire is being taken away from me and erased. They say that when you die you believe in god even if you didn't before, but surely that's not the case. If any kind of god existed he wouldn't have let this happen to me. _

_Maybe my death is simply made more painful by the fact that no matter what, whether or not the afterlife exists I will never be a part of it. I'm not scared, just sad, and maybe a little lonely. I don't miss it yet but I bet I will miss life, eventually; I'll miss Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, George, Melinda and Alex. This is it then. This is where Olivia Benson dies. Somebody save me._

He woke up in a cold sweat, her voice echoed in his ears, like she was sending him a message from somewhere far away. He was still in the closet; somehow he'd managed to fall asleep in there. He looked at the closet wall, "please," Elliot pleaded, "You have to let me through, I have to save her, I love her so much."

He gritted his teeth, he'd dreamed of her and she'd been in so much pain…and all he did was watch well she cried out her dying words to him, the same words that still rung in his ears. The closet remained the same, eventually he got out. Through the bedroom window he could see it was night, the full moon shown in all its brilliance. He looked sadly at it, remember with a certain depression how the same moon had been in the otherworld the last time he's seen Olivia.

He stood there, starring amidst all his depression at the black sky, the city that seemed to finally be asleep, for its long needed rest…He blinked a few times, could it be?

He practically ran out of the apartment, welcoming the cool night air with a sense of glee. It was, he was back. Somehow he'd returned, he was in the otherworld. All around him he could feel other presences, the otherworld dwellers.

He pulled free his gun, feeling a sense of adrenaline, like he was the hero in a video game, all he needed now was a sword to save the day with. He would be the hero, and he'd save Olivia, he would, nothing was going to stop him.

"Anyone think they can take me on?" He yelled into the night. He felt them slip off, almost like they could feel the power of his gun, of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"One day you're going have to make a decision, and you'll be given the choice to do something noble for a change. Instead of letting someone like Olivia into this world, instead of bringing her doom just so you can gain permanent access to the human world." The fairy kind said to Olivia's double.

"I have a name you know, I'm Olivia's doppelganger, and I'm Aivilo." The woman explained.

"I know. You're her double, but her exact opposite, you are everything she isn't, and you're unloving, uncaring, un-noble, and scornful and you only work for yourself, nothing you do is ever for anybody else."

She smiled, "True, but hey who cares about anyone else, all this crap about love and nobility, it's useless just something people made up so they could communicate more frequently and get in each others pants."

"I'm the king, I have no name but I do have some intelligence, and a soul for that matter, I really do believe love exists, and it's more powerful that whatever you exactly have."

"Whatever you say King."

"Olivia doesn't deserve this, you must know that. I just pray that somehow, someway there is still hope for her."

XXXXXXXXX

Elliot wasn't sure where he was going, he was just following some path he'd taking long ago, but that he'd just forgotten of. He could hear her cries echoing across the walls between them, crossing all the lines, finding him. For a moment he felt like she loved him and he loved her, like everything was meant to be, like they were meant to be, together. He had to save her, so they'd be together, or at least for her happiness, that was all that mattered to him.

He followed her calls that seemed to echo in his head, he didn't understand any of this otherworld business but somehow he guessed most people didn't. For the moment he knew he loved Olivia that she was perfect for him, that all his troubles with Kathy were for something that somehow everything was going to work out. It had to work out after all.

He'd save Olivia because he loved her, he was in love, he wanted to be with her and above all he wanted her to live and be happy, he'd do anything, even sacrifice himself to guarantee her safe return.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, across the fairy city, and then he saw it. The bloody alter and the figures approaching it.


End file.
